The Beginning and the End
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is a One Life to Live Dystopian/Apocalyptic AU story. After a series of deadly and toxic bombs survivors must find a way to cope. Characters include Todd, Blair, Victor, Tea, John, Marty, Bo, Nora, Shaun, Destiny, Starr, and Matthew, plus more.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: This is a OLTL Dystopian/Apocalyptic AU story.

**_The Beginning_**

**Nora**-

In the beginning, the town of Llanview was active and flourishing. Children were playing happily in their front yards as young mothers pushed their babies in their carriages on the sidewalks.

Soon Nora Buchanan would have a new baby of her own to love. She and Bo had tried for a little one a long time after having their adorable son Matthew. Finally they were blessed and Nora couldn't wait to meet her new bundle of joy.

She was close to her time and not feeling well that fateful day. Bo agreed to take six year old Matthew and his best friend Destiny Evans to the carnival in Llansing. Nora was going to stay home and rest.

Nora kissed her handsome husband and her darling son goodbye. "Have a good time, Matthew," she said as she waved from the front door.

"We will, Red," Bo called out. "Take care and get some good rest."

"I will," Nora promised. Nora rubbed her growing belly as she watched Bo and Matthew drive away. Little did she know that it was the beginning of the end.

**Tea**-

Tea DelGado was expecting a special blessing of her own. Her pregnant belly was so large that she was struggling to get out of her chair. "Victor, you **can't** go to Llansing today," Tea said to her sexy boyfriend with a frown. "You can't possibly be running another errand for _your mother_ again."

She spat out _your mother_ as though the words had left a disgusting taste in her mouth. How she hated Irene, Victor's mother. "Tea, you know I have to-," Victor attempted to argue, but Tea flew off the handle, yelling at Victor in Spanish.

"Your mother is a nasty bitch!" Tea exclaimed. "She cares about no one but herself. And I know what she's doing downstairs in her creepy laboratory. She's making drugs...and you're dealing them for her!"

"Tea, you know that isn't true," Victor tried to pacify his very pregnant girlfriend. "Just one more time I will do this favor for my mother, then you'll have me all to yourself."

"She has a meth lab or something worse down in the basement!" Tea screamed. "You're going to end up in jail... or worse. Then what will I do? I will be left all alone... with this... this baby!"

"Even if that were true, you have a family. You have Tomas and..."

"Victor Lord Junior, you promised me **WE'D** be a family! Me, you, and our child!"

"I swear I will be home soon, Tea."

Victor gave her a quick kiss, even when she was yelling at him. He then rushed out the door, carrying the case of "goods" he was to deliver to Lansing for his mother.

He was out the door before Tea could protest one more time. She fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically. Her husband was always running off and doing tasks for his evil mother. When would he ever spend quality time with **HER**?

**Todd**-

Todd Manning and his wife Blair were taking their little seven year old daughter to the carnival. Starr was so pretty with her honey-colored hair braided and adorned with bright red ribbons. She was wearing a red checkered sundress. "You look adorable, Shorty," Todd said happily as he held his sweet daughter's hand.

"Can I ride the horses, Daddy? Please? _Please_?!" Starr begged as she ran over to the merry-go-round.

"Come on, Todd. Let Starr ride the horses," Blair said impatiently.

"Of course you can ride the horses," Todd said as he handed Starr a ticket.

A few minutes later, the carnival attendant helped Starr board the ride. Starr selected her pony and managed to climb on. She smiled over at her parents as a few other kids also boarded the ride. The ride started to move, even as the earth began to shake.

**John**-

John McBain arrived at the home of his brother and his wife. Marcy was holding little Gabriel in her arms as she and Michael answered the door. "Ohhh John, it's been far too long," Marcy said as she kissed her brother-in-law's cheek.

John had been away from Llanview far too long. He had missed his family. "What's for dinner?" he asked as he smelt something delicious. His stomach growled.

"I made your favorite sandwiches," Marcy revealed.

John grinned. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into one of those yummy sandwiches.

"So Bro, do you have a lady these days?" Michael asked as John wandered into the dining room and proceeded to devour a sandwich.

John shook his head, his mouth full of food. He swallowed the bite of sandwich in his mouth before he finally spoke. "No, it's been a long dry spell...and I am lonely," John stated.

"You couldn't find a willing woman in Port Charles?" Michael questioned with a laugh.

"I honestly slept with **many** of them," John replied as Marcy covered up little Gabe's ears. "I came back here to check out a few of my old haunts. Do you know if Natalie is free?"

"Honestly, John, don't you ever get enough?" asked Marcy.

"I will never get enough of sex or these sandwiches," John said as he took as seat at the table and piled two more sandwiches on his plate.

**Shaun**-

Shaun was honestly glad that Bo Buchanan took his little sister Destiny off his hands for awhile so he could relax. Destiny was cute and lovable, but ever-so-active. She wore out Shaun with her constant chatter.

"Bye, Big Brother," Destiny said as she gave Shaun a huge hug.

Shaun laughed when Des just about squeezed the life out of him. "Hey, sis, it's not like you're going away forever. You're just going to Llansing to the carnival."

"With my bestest friend Matthew!" Destiny said happily.

She took Bo's hand as Shaun thanked his friend for taking Destiny to have a fun day with Matthew. "Have a nice time!" he called out as he said his goodbyes. "Be a good girl for Bo."

"I'm _always_ a good girl," Destiny stated.

**Marty**-

Marty wanted to go to the carnival in Llansing, but she had to spend the day cleaning for Aunt Kiki. Kiki Saybrooke was on the warpath, complaining about every speck of dust in the house and insisting that Marty get the place in tip top shape.

"My dear friends are coming over. We are going to drink glasses of wine and lay out around the pool," Kiki said. "You better get busy, Marty. I don't want my friends to think that WE are dirty slobs."

"Why don't you clean the place yourself?" Marty responded. "Or hire a maid?"

"Who needs a maid when I have you, my annoying little niece. Now get this place cleaned up fast!" Kiki said in a nasty growl.

"This sucks," Marty grumbled as she grabbed the feather duster.

**Victor**-

He arrived in Llansing just in time to make his delivery. He stepped out of his car, carrying the case of special "Medicine" his mother had created. She was selling it far and wide and making a huge profit.

"Did you bring the goods?" the client asked as he approached Irene's son.

"Right here," Victor said as he handed the case of delicate vials to the man with the big bucks.

"How much for this shipment?"

"The usual. Fifty thousand dollars."

"Your mother is so greedy... and the Medicine is highly addictive."

Victor shrugged. "You have to have **some** fun in your life," he said as he was thinking of the side effects of the drug his mother had cooked up in her lab of horrors. He had never tasted the elixor himself, but he had seen its freaky effects on his mother's test subjects. It wasn't a pretty sight.

The man reluctantly handed over the money. Victor thanked his customer. Little did he know that money would mean nothing in the world within minutes. Everything as he knew it would suddenly change.

**Bo**-

The carnival was in full swing when Bo, Matthew, and Destiny arrived. "Let's go get some tickets and some cotton candy!" Matthew said with excitement as they stepped out of the car.

"Okay, son," Bo said with a smile. He was looking forward to fun day with Matthew and his little friend, but he really wished that Nora had felt well enough to come along as well. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy and in a matter of just days, they would be holding their new precious child. Bo couldn't have been happier.

Sadly, in just a few moments, his bliss would come to an unnatural and tragic end.


	2. The Beginning of the End

_The Beginning of the End _

**Tea**-

Tea started down the staircase to the basement where Irene was working on her special elixor. She was going to confront her boyfriend's mother and insist that the old bat leave Victor alone. As she was descending the stairs, suddenly the earth rumbled. Concrete began to crumble under Tea's feet. She lost her footing and fell to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wh- what happened?" she said as blood ran into her eyes. She had a nasty bump on her head from her fall.

She touched her tummy, hoping the baby wasn't hurt. What in the world had happened? It sounded like a bomb had gone off. Was the world coming to an end?

**Nora** -

Before going to her bedroom to rest, Nora decided to start a load of laundry down in the basement. She was loading the washer when it happened. Everything got dark as the earth moved. Nora was knocked onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ohhh my God," she gasped as she lay upon the floor, momentarily unable to get up.

She tried to get to her feet as an awful pain tore through her abdomen. "Ohhh no. The baby can't come now," she whimpered.

**Shaun**-

Shaun wasn't in the basement when the bomb exploded. He was standing in his living room, talking to his parents and his older brother. They were joking around and having a wonderful time. Suddenly every single window in the house imploded. The world went dark, but it was too late. Shaun had just seen the worst sight he had ever witnessed. His parents and his brother were all dead. They had been mutilated by the flying glass.

Remarkably Shaun was unhurt. He was numb as he saw the bloody figures of his family.

"I gotta get to Des," was his sudden thought. He had to save his little sister.

**Marty**-

Marty had been dusting the furniture when it happened. The house shook as it started to crumble. Marty held tight to her piano as furniture began to fly in all directions from the force of the bomb.

Aunt Kiki was thrown through the air and into the roaring fireplace. Marty watched in horror as her aunt began to sizzle in the flames.

"Help me, Marty," Kiki said pathetically, but Marty couldn't move. The aftershocks of the bomb had caused the house to be torn into shambles. There as too much debris between Marty and her aunt. Marty had no choice but to watch her aunt be burned alive.

**Todd**-

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Todd felt uneasy as he was watching Starr on the carnival ride. Somehow he just _knew_ that something bad was about to happen.

When the bomb hit, Starr let out a painful scream. Right before his eyes, his baby girl began to disintegrate into a pile of dust. All around him, people were turning to dust from the toxic air.

"Starr!" Blair wept as she tried to run to her daughter.

"No, Blair!" Todd said as he held her back.

It was too late; sweet little Starr was no more. Those who were still living were screaming in fear and agony. Some had horrible burns and huge bleeding sores. Todd was unharmed, but as he looked at Blair, he saw that she wasn't so lucky. Her face had been partially incinerated. He had just lost his precious daughter. Now it seemed he was about to watch his wife die right before his eyes.

**John**-

He was lying in the ruble that had once been his brother's house. Sadly, Michael, Marcy, and little Gabriel were all dead. There had been nothing John could do to save them when the bomb had hit. He was lucky to be alive.

He made his way down the street as horrific sights of dying people caused him to throw up his half-digested sandwich. He had a bad taste in his mouth as he wandered aimlessly in a deep state of shock.

**Bo**-

Bo was knocked unconscious. He was lying on the ground as he struggled to rise to his feet. "Matthew... Destiny, where you?" he called out to the children. He looked upon the bloody masses of the injured, trying to find his son and his little friend.

To his horror, he couldn't find them. It was as if Matthew and Destiny had disappeared off the face of the earth. How would he ever find them? And how could he tell Nora that their son was missing? It would be too much to bear.

Tears stung at his eyes as he battled the toxic fumes, looking everywhere for his son and Destiny. When it became too much, he lost his footing, choking on the poisonous air. He sunk to the ground, far too exhausted to continue his search.

**Victor**-

He wrecked the car into a tree when the road beneath him trembled. It was as though an earthquake had suddenly ravaged the earth. He hit his head on the steering wheel when his airbag failed to deploy.

"What the hell just happened?" he groaned as he scrambled out of the car.

He looked around, seeing farm animals with their bodies torn apart by the force of the destruction. _Was it the end of the world? Were they all going to die?_


	3. Tragic Endings

**_Tragic Endings_**

**Tea**-

Tea grabbed onto the railing of the staircase and somehow managed to get to her feet. She could hear Irene crying out for her, but she couldn't see well as it was dark in the basement. She needed a flashlight or some other sort of light source. She tried to walk toward Irene's laboratory, but she stumbled over the shattered glass and debris. It was as if the house had exploded.

"Irene, I am coming!" Tea promised. As she searched on the floor for any sort of light source; perhaps a flashlight; her hand made contact with something else. It was cold and it had a long pointed end. It was a deadly pair of silver scissors.

"What the hell?! Scissors! _What am I supposed to do with these_?" Tea grumbled.

A moment later, she found something else. It was a small battery-operated lantern. When she switched it on, she let out a startled gasp. Part of the house had collapsed into the basement. Tea had no idea how she'd ever escape the tangled mess.

Suddenly she had a far greater worry. An intense contraction ripped through her swollen belly.

Tea let out a terrified scream when she realized she had gone into labor.

**Nora** -

Nora's water broke as she grabbed onto the washing machine and used all of her strength to pull herself up into a standing position. "This can't be happening," she said as warm liquid trickled down her trembling legs. "_Not now_."

The birth was supposed to happen in a hospital with Bo by her side. Were Bo and Matthew alright? Did they make it to Llansing and to the carnival?

Nora found the steps leading up from the basement. She carefully climbed to the lower level of her house which had been ravaged by what seemed to be a deadly tornado. But Nora knew it couldn't have been a tornado. It was something else - most likely a lethal bomb.

Toxic gasses were in the air that burned at her nose and throat. Nora was choking. She passed out as the poisonous fumes entered her lungs.

**Shaun**-

Shaun wandered the streets, seeing the deadly destruction of human life all around him. At that moment, he did not see a single person yet alive. Was he the only one still breathing?

"Des... Des," he mumbled as he knew he had to get to Llansing somehow and rescue his baby sister.

He found an abandoned car with a dead guy behind the wheel. He used his brute strength to tug the man from the car. He scrambled into the vehicle and attempted to start it. "Come on... come on!" Shaun cried out as the engine made a whining noise, but it refused to properly function. In his frustration, Shaun was punching the wheel of the car with all of his might. He knew he had no choice. He had to find another means of transportation.

**Marty**-

The rancid odor of burning flesh made Marty choke and vomit. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand as she continued to cling to her piano. It seemed to be the only intact piece of furniture in the entire house. Everything else had been swept away and torn apart by the ferocious blast.

"I have to get out of here," Marty said to herself. "Before the house collapses."

She heard a sound - a low and frightening rumbling. It told her that the mansion was about to come crumbling down around her. If she didn't get out immediately, she'd be crushed to death.

Marty made it to the nearest opening which used to be a window. She crawled out and fell upon the singed grass below. She ran from the house, her childhood home, tears streaming down her cheeks. Seconds later, the house came tumbling down. She had just narrowly escaped.

She stared at her demolished home for just a second, then she thought of her friend Nora just down the street. She had to get over to Nora's house. She was hopeful that Nora, Bo, or Matthew might have survived.

**Todd**-

Todd grabbed Blair in his arms as she nearly collapsed. "Todd, what happened? Where's Starr?" Blair asked fearfully.

Todd then realized that his wife had been blinded. Blair's last sight had been her daughter's death. After that, her face had been burned beyond recognition.

"Blair, don't talk. You're going to be okay. I promise," Todd choked out as he lifted her in his arms and carried her toward a dilapidated tent. It was the only sort of shelter left standing.

"Todd, it hurts," Blair whimpered.

"I know," he said as he caressed what was left of her honey-blonde hair back from her mangled face.

"I love you."

Those were her last words as Todd dissolved into broken sobs.

**John**-

John was walking down the street looking for any signs of life. He thought he heard a woman screaming as if in agony. "Hey, are you in there?!" he yelled, looking at what once had been an elegant estate. Now it was just a pile of bricks and wooden splinters.

The woman didn't answer him as she continued to cry out loudly. John wondered how he could possibly enter the wreckage to rescue her. "Hang on in there! I'm coming!" John promised.

**Bo**-

When Bo came to, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. For just a few moments, he was disoriented, but then he remembered what had happened. There had been a bomb or maybe even more than one. He had been separated at the carnival from Destiny and Matthew.

He started calling out for the kids with no regard to his own wounds. His leg and his hands were bleeding. Part of his flesh had been torn off. He didn't even feel the searing pain. He had to find the children. He was limping as he walked around the remains of the demolished carnival.

He saw a clown with both of his arms blown off. There were dead children and parents everywhere, but no sign of his son or Destiny. Tears streaked his cheeks as he feared he'd never find them.

**Victor**-

Victor walked to the nearest farmhouse, hoping to get some help. Thankfully, the house hadn't been ravaged by destruction from whatever had caused the intense blast.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" Victor called out urgently after knocking on the door. No one answered, so Victor had no choice but to walk on inside.

To his relief, he didn't find any dead bodies within the house. It appeared that no one had been home when the disaster struck.

Victor rushed over to the landline telephone, grasping it in his hand. When he picked it up, there was no dial tone. All he heard was an odd clicking noise. Just like his cellphone, the landline phone was useless.

"Dammit!" he growled as he threw it across the room.


	4. Hoping Beyond Hope

**Hoping Beyond Hope**

**Tea**-

Tea was making sounds of guttural pain as her contractions became stronger. She had no other choice but to lie down on the cold, hard floor. "Irene, help me!" she cried out, but Irene was in dire need of help herself. She was pleading for Tea to save her, but Tea was rather busy giving birth. Tea felt like she was about to split in two.

"Ohhh no, the baby's coming!" she gasped as she felt an intense burning sensation.

**John**-

John thought he heard the woman inside the house say she was cumming. He got incredibly excited as he dug through the dilapidated house even faster, trying to get to the trapped female who was making a great deal of noise. "I'll save you!" he said as he went into full rescue mode. His favorite pastime was rescuing lovely damsels in distress, so he could be the hero and later they'd want to hop into bed with him.

The woman in the house was crying out ever so loudly as though she were in the throes of ecstasy - at least that was the way John heard it. He had no clue what was really going on; that the lady he was trying to save was actually about to deliver a child.

**Nora** -

Nora too was close to delivery. She was regaining consciousness as fierce contractions ripped through her belly. "Bo!" she yelled, but he was nowhere in sight. Her vision was foggy from the toxic fumes she had been forced to inhale. They lingered in the air, stinging at her eyes.

The pain was nothing compared to the accelerated birth of her child. The baby's arrival seemed to be brought on full force by the bomb. It was as if the tragedy itself was reaching inside of Nora and pulling out her unborn child. "Ohhh God!" Nora groaned as the baby was close to emerging. "I can't do this alone! BO!"

**Marty**-

As Marty neared the Buchanan residence, she found Bo and Nora's home had been completely destroyed. Tears stung at her eyes as she feared her dear friends were all dead. "Bo! Nora! Matthew! Are you here?" Marty called out, looking around for survivors.

She then heard Nora's painful cries. Marty rushed toward the sound, knowing her friend was in trouble. She found Nora in what had once been the kitchen, pushing fiercely as she was giving birth to her second child. "Nora, I am here," Marty said as she rushed to Nora and knelt down at her side. Marty hadn't covered much about birthing babies in med school, but she was about to get a crash course in Childbirth 101.

**Todd**-

Todd was holding Blair's body in his arms as he wandered around aimlessly in a state of shock. In his numb state, he walked right into Bo who was still searching for Des and Matthew.

"Manning, is that you?" Bo asked as he struggled to see through the haze of toxic fumes.

"Yeah, it's me," Todd stated. "I bet you wish I was dead; you always hated me."

"Right now, I need your help. I can't find Matthew or Destiny," Bo replied.

**Bo**-

At that moment, Bo realized that Todd was carrying Blair's dead body in his arms. Todd seemed to be oblivious to the fact that his wife was no longer breathing.

"Hey, Manning, you should find a safe resting place for Blair."

Todd nodded as he set his precious burden down. He seemed to snap out of it, at least for the moment. "You're hurt. You need a hospital. Let me help you find it."

"No, Manning. I have to find Des and Matthew."

"Someone probably took them to the hospital. Let's go," Todd insisted, knowing Bo wouldn't last much longer with all his bleeding wounds. Bo needed medical attention immediately.

Bo agreed reluctantly. Something told him he needed to find the kids ASAP and return to Nora's side, but there was nothing he could do. He followed Todd toward the hospital, hoping beyond hope that they'd find the two missing children. He HAD to find them!

**Shaun**-

Every car Shaun came across appeared to be useless. He was stuck in Llanview with no way of getting to Llansing. He could only hope that Bo, Matthew, and Destiny were all safe. He decided he better check on Nora. She was at her house all alone and pregnant. Maybe she would be in need of his help. Once he got to the Buchanan residence, he'd talk to Nora about what they should do. How would they get to Bo and the kids?

Shaun began to walk down the sidewalk, stepping over the strewn bodies of the dead. There was no sign of life anywhere... and the thought of being all alone in the world scared him. He needed to find Nora before it was too late.

**Victor**-

Victor was halfway between Llansing and Llanview, but closer to Llansing. He cursed his mother as he felt it was her fault for sending him on such a precarious mission just to deliver her special medicine. If only he had stayed home with Tea. She was hugely pregnant and she needed him. He remembered her words when she pleaded, "Victor, you **can't** go to Llansing today!"

Tea had been so incredibly fragile. Her pregnancy hadn't been an easy one. It had come with a heavy price. Tea had lost a daughter - a beautiful little girl named Daniela. Because of Dani's tragic death, Tea had been stressing about the birth of their baby. Tea's greatest fear was the loss of another child. Now that Victor was unable to get to Tea's side, he too was fearful.

Was Tea okay? Would their baby survive? And how would he _ever_ make it back home to the woman who was carrying his child?


	5. Another Tragedy

**_Another Tragedy_**

**Bo**-

Bo arrived with Todd at Llansing's hospital. He was relieved to see a familiar face. It was Larry Wolek, their family doctor. "Larry, I need help. I can't find Matthew or Destiny. We were at the carnival when..." Bo said, speaking urgently.

"I haven't seen them, Bo," Larry said, looking haggard. He had many patients and some were at the edge of death. The hospital was overcrowded with wounded people and there was little medical staff.

"I have to find them," Bo said with sadness. "And Nora... Nora... she's going to need a doctor. The baby will be coming soon. Please Larry, will you go with me to Llanview? We have to help Nora."

"I am afraid I can't. My patients need me here," Larry said with sorrow as one of the injured cried out to him in distress.

Bo had tears in his eyes as Larry walked away. He knew Larry had to stay at the hospital and take care of the sick and the helpless. It was up to him to get back to Nora and also find Destiny and Matthew. He had to find them before it was too late.

**Todd**-

Todd located some first aid supplies and brought them over to Bo. "Let me help you take care of those burns. We need to find a nurse to stitch up your leg."

"Don't worry about me, Manning. We need to look for the kids."

"We'll find them, but if you don't take care of yourself first, you won't even be able to walk... or find your way back to Nora."

Bo nodded as he stared at the man he had once hated- Todd Manning- the man who had terrorized his wife. Why had fate put him together with this particular man? And why was Todd helping him? It all didn't seem real, but neither had the bomb that had destructed his life.

As Todd was tending to his injuries, Bo could only hope and pray that his wife and children would be okay. He also said an extra prayer for Destiny, Matthew's best friend. He was responsible for those kids. How could he return to Nora without them?

Todd applied medication to Bo's wounds and wrapped them in gauze. He couldn't do much for Bo's legs. There was a great deal of blood. It was obvious that Bo needed stitches.

"I am gonna go find a nurse. You stay right here," Todd insisted.

"Where would I go?" Bo said forlornly.

He sat down on a bench, squinting down the hallway as dozens of people cried out in agony. He couldn't see Des or Matthew anywhere.

**Victor**-

Victor was caught up on a memory of Tea's little girl. She had been so beautiful, just like her mother. Daniela had been blessed with ebony hair, dark-brown eyes, and the sweetest little smile. How he and Tea had loved that little girl.

Sadly, Dani's death had caused incredible pain for Tea. Victor's girlfriend had never gotten over the loss of her daughter. When Tea became pregnant with Victor's baby, she suddenly had a ray of hope in a sea of darkness. Victor hoped that Tea was fine... and so was their unborn child. When he thought of his mother, the hateful Irene, he felt almost nothing. She had been incredibly difficult to love. Because of Irene's demands, Victor and Tea had been separated when the bomb hit.

Victor and Tea had laid in bed many nights thinking of names for the new baby. Tea thought it was a boy, but Victor just knew it was a girl.

_"I want to name him Victor Lord the 3rd," Tea said as she snuggled in Victor's arms._

_"No, we'll have a beautiful little girl... and we'll call her Maria."_

_"I am afraid to have another little girl... after Dani," Tea said sadly._

_Victor looked into her eyes as he saw the pain shining in those dark depths. "Tea, I know you're hurting, but we'll never forget Dani. Whether this child is a boy or a girl, he or she could never replace Daniela. She'll always be in our hearts."_

_"Thank you, Victor. I know you loved her, too."_

_"I did. She was special... the sweetest."  
_  
_  
"I love our baby so much already," Tea said as she pressed her hand against her growing tummy.  
_

"Please let them be alright," Victor said softly as he contemplated on what to do. How in the world would he get back to Tea?

**Marty**-

She made it just in time to help Nora. Marty had searched through the rubble and hadn't seen any other survivors. She didn't have time to question Nora about Bo and Matthew as Nora was in the throes of labor. Nora was panting as she had no other choice but to push. Marty knelt at her side, talking to her gently and promising her that she would do everything she could to help.

"Marty, I ... I need Bo..." Nora said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Nora... but you and I are going to get through this together. I promise," Marty said gently. "I can see the baby's head. Just a few more pushes."

"It- it's too soon. For the baby- for the baby to come."

"Everything is going to be alright. Somehow it will be. It _has_ to be," Marty said with encouragement. "Just push when you feel the next contraction. I'm here... and you won't go through this all by yourself."

**Nora**-

Nora listened to Marty and pushed when the contractions ripped through her body. She felt a great relief when the baby emerged into Marty's waiting hands. "Is the baby okay?" Nora questioned. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Marty didn't answer. She was busy unwrapping the cord which had been wound tightly around the newborn's neck. The baby was blue and wasn't breathing.

"Marty, what's wrong? Why isn't my baby crying?" Nora asked fearfully.

Marty worked on the infant, trying to get the child to breathe. She rubbed the child's tiny body, willing the baby to live and to draw breath. "Come on, Baby. BREATHE!" Marty said urgently as she blew warm breaths into the newborn's lungs.

"Please, God... _not my baby_!" Nora sobbed as she saw Marty struggling to save her innocent child.

**Tea**-

Tea too had just given birth. Her tiny daughter had been born still. The baby did not move and she did not cry. Tea's child was dead.

"NOOOOO!" Tea screamed as tears streaked her cheeks.

Why was her baby dead? Why had she lost yet _another _daughter_?_

"My sweet Maria," Tea said as she cradled the infant against her breasts which were heavy with milk for a baby that would never suckle.

It was not fair.

"This is all Irene's fault," Tea said bitterly as she held her baby Maria. Irene had _killed_ her baby!

"I have to make that bitch pay," Tea said as she reached for the scissors. She held the baby in one arm and clutched the scissors in her other hand as she managed to get to her feet.

"Tea, where are you? I need help!" Irene cried out pathetically.

"I'll be right there," Tea said as she gripped the gleaming pair of silver scissors.

She didn't have a chance to take a single step. Another contraction tore through her body. What the hell?! The doctor had never mentioned the possibility of twins!

**John**-

He continued to dig through the remnants of what had once been Victor and Tea's elegant estate. It wasn't even recognizable now. "Hey lady, are you in there? I am cumming for you!" John hollered as he threw splintered wood and other debris over his shoulder. Since the woman he was rescuing was in the basement, it was going to take some time to get to her.

John began digging at a faster pace. "Do you have any sandwiches down there?!" he called out to the woman, but he did not get an answer.

John was hungry, but he was also incredibly horny. He didn't seem to have any ill effects from the bomb. His eyes weren't tearing, his breathing was normal, and he had no injuries. Despite all of that, he had a raging hard on. He hadn't had sex in days, maybe even weeks. He was hoping the woman in the dilapidated house was sexy and sweet. Why was she so quiet? It was much TOO quiet in the house. He had prefered it when he had heard the woman's cries.

"It's going to be okay, Lady. Johnny-Boy's cumming!"


	6. An Unbreakable Silence

**_An Unbreakable Silence_**

**Todd**-

A young nurse was making her way through the hospital helping various victims of the blast when Todd rushed up to her urgently. "Hey, I need help," he insisted. "My ... ummmm ... 'friend' is hurt. He's bleeding and he needs stitches."

The nurse attempted to tell Todd she was busy and she'd get to his friend as soon as she could, but Todd became agitated and disorderly. "Listen, I just saw my 7 year old daughter die and become a pile of ash, then my wife took her last breath in my arms. Half of her face had been blown away. You can help my friend. That's all I ask," Todd spoke in a voice of desperation.

"Alright," said the nurse with a sigh. "Where's your friend?"

"Right over here. I'll show you," said Todd as he lead her through the crowd.

**Bo**-

Bo had his face in his hands as he sat on the bench. Todd approached with the nurse. "She's going to help," said Todd as Bo looked up.

"Please hurry. I need to find my son and his friend," Bo pleaded as the nurse was accessing his wound. "They are lost and we haven't been able to find them. My wife is having a baby and ..."

"OW!" Bo suddenly yelped. The stitches hurt. He needed several to hold together the jagged edges of his wound. There was going to be quite a scar, but Bo didn't give a damn. He just needed to get to Nora and the kids. They needed him.

"Hold still now. I am almost done," said the nurse as she added a few more sutures.

"There. All done." the nurse said as she applied a bandage to Bo's injury.

"Thank you," Bo said sincerely.

"You're welcome," said the nurse before she left to help others in need.

Bo looked at Todd. "We need to find a car... some sort of transportation. Maybe then we can find the kids."

Todd nodded in an agreement. "We'll go out to the hospital's parking garage and we'll find one."

**Victor**-

He set off on foot, carrying a small satchel of provisions he had taken from the farmhouse. He was headed back toward Llanview despite the fact that it would take him many hours on foot to reach his destination. As he was walking, he was cursing his mother and the vials containing the illegal substance that he had been persuaded to deliver. He vowed that when he made it back to Llanview, he'd give his mother a piece of his mind, then he and Tea would kick the bitch out on her ass. There was no room for Irene in their lives anymore- not with the baby coming. He was actually happy and excited about becoming a father. He had loved Daniela, Tea's daughter from a previous relationship and like Tea, he too had been devastated by the little girl's death. Soon after, Tea had announced she was pregnant and they had both cried together. The tears were bittersweet, because as much as they longed for the new baby, they mourned Dani and wished that she could meet her new little sibling.

Throughout the pregnancy, Tea had cried often. There were times when Victor thought she might slip into some sort of mental breakdown. She just wasn't herself after losing her little girl. She kept insisting that their new baby would be a daughter and already had a name picked out - Maria. She decorated the nursery in pink and lavender and absolutely refused to consider the possibility that her unborn child might be a son. She was adamant that she would not have a single ultrasound, because she thought the doctors would mislead her. In her mind there was no possible way she could be carrying a boy.

Knowing that his wife's mental state was fragile and she was nearing the end of a long and difficult pregnancy, Victor quickened his strides. He had to get back to Tea as soon as possible.

**Marty**-

She was working frantically to save the life of Nora's newborn child. The child was limp and lifeless. Every breath Marty pushed into the baby's lungs did nothing. The air was still and there was an unbreakable silence.

"My baby's dead. Isn't she? Please, tell me, Marty," Nora pleaded as tears washed down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, Nora. I am just soooo sorry. I tried everything," Marty said as she cried.

**Nora**-

"No... Noooo!" Nora sobbed as she reached out for her infant. "Not my little angel."

Nora clutched the tiny bundle close against her chest. This was her baby; the child she had grown underneath her heart, created from the love she had for Bo.

"I did have a girl," Nora said as she unwrapped the baby and saw her daughter's perfect and tiny form. "Why? Why did she die?"

"It was the cord, Nora. It was wrapped around her neck," Marty said sorrowfully.

"She looks perfect, but so tiny and still. She should be crying... She should be..."

Nora couldn't go on anymore. She had broken down, crying mournfully.

**Shaun**-

Shaun heard the sound of Nora's weeping as he reached the demolished home of the Buchanans. "Nora!" he called out, sifting through the rubble, trying to find her.

"We are over here!" Marty called out.

Shaun made his way over to Marty and Nora.

What he saw when he came upon them made his heart ache with incredible sorrow. Nora was clutching a bloody kitchen towel containing her newborn child. There was no mistaking that the tiny infant was cold and lifeless.

"Ohhh no..." Shaun said as tears filled up his eyes.

"Shaun, we have to get Nora out of here... before the whole house collapses into the basement," Marty said out of concern for Nora's safety. "We have to take care of Nora."

Shaun nodded as he picked up Nora in his strong arms. "You're going to be okay, Mrs. B. Marty and I are going to take care of you."

Nora didn't answer. She just continued to sob as she held her stillborn daughter.

**Tea**-

Once again, she was pushing a child into the world. Her lower regions were ravaged, but the urge to bear down was stronger than the pain. A moment later there was a pop and a tiny infant fell into her hands. She had just caught the second born of her twins. The baby lay so still and silent at first that Tea feared he was dead. She saw that he was a boy in the dim beam of her flashlight. She could see little else. It was dark in the basement. Her heart fell, thinking that Maria's twin was dead... but then she heard the faint little whimper. The child was alive! She had a son and he was alive!

Adrenaline rushed through Tea as she had a new purpose for living. She'd make it out of this deathtrap and leave with her baby boy! But first, she had a score to settle with Irene. Clutching both of the twins in her arms, Tea managed to get to her feet, holding both the scissors and the flashlight. She grimaced in pain, but forced herself to keep moving toward the sound of Irene's voice.

"You're going to regret taking Victor away from me! It's _your_ fault Maria is dead!" Tea yelled as she found Irene in the laboratory where she often cooked up her drugs. Irene was trapped under a heavy shelf which had contained dozens of cases of what she called her "special medicine."

*It's time Irene gets her own special medicine,* Tea thought to herself.

Irene looked up at Tea in relief. "It's about time you got here! You have to save me!" Irene cried out pathetically.

"I couldn't get to you right away," Tea said angrily. "I was busy GIVING BIRTH!"

"You had the baby. How nice. Can I see my new grandchild?" Irene asked.

"No, you nasty bitch, you _killed_ my baby! It's your fault Maria is dead...and you took Victor AWAY from me, too!" Tea screamed.

The baby boy in Tea's arms whimpered as Tea took the sharp scissors and sunk them incredibly deep into Irene's chest. There was a great deal of squealing as Irene Manning died a gruesome and painful death. After she killed her boyfriend's mother, Tea wasn't a bit remorseful. She grabbed a couple of cases of Irene's drugs. She knew she would need those vials for what lay ahead.

"Shush, my darling," Tea said to her son as she continued to hold the twins in her arms. "What will I call you? I was expecting a girl. I don't even have a boy's name picked out."

**John**-

John was getting closer to rescuing the woman trapped in the debris. He was hearing strange noises down below, such as a woman squealing, wailing, and crying out. He couldn't wait to find out what kind of sex toy she might be using on herself in the cellar in the darkness.

"Don't cum without me!" he yelled as he broke through the last of the splintered wood and found a beautiful woman splattered in blood. She was holding in her arms what appeared to be two briefcases, a flashlight, and two tiny infants bathed in crimson.

"Ewwww gross," John said with a grimace. "Don't tell me you just birthed a kid or something..."

"Yes. OR SOMETHING!" Tea practically screamed at him. "Don't just stand there like a complete idiot. Get me OUT of here!"

John reached out and pulled the woman to safety. "Tea DelGado?" John said in surprise as he got a better look at her.

At the same moment she recognized him and called him by name. "You always did like to rescue damsels in distress."

He smiled. "Yeah. So, now that I've rescued you, what do I get in return?" he asked.

She looked furious. "You can't be serious. I just birthed two children from my loins. I am NOT having sex with you!"

"But IF I am good... would you consider it?" he asked hopefully. "After you have healed, of course."

"I'll tell you what, if you become my loyal servant and do anything and everything I ask, I might consider letting you have your way with me... that is until Victor comes back."

"Okay," he agreed. "What do you want me to do?"


End file.
